elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Story Tiem with Angrus
Angrus (6:12:31 PM): when I was little I wanted to grow up and become a suitcase Angrus (6:12:36 PM): because then I could carry shit like a pro Angrus (6:13:04 PM): Then I decided that unicorn would be a more practical career. Angrus (6:14:07 PM): this one time when I was little and I was going through the phase where I parroted shit I heard on TV Angrus (6:14:18 PM): and I think my parents were watching some crime show or something idk Angrus (6:14:20 PM): but I was like Angrus (6:14:47 PM): "WHEN I GROW UP I'M GOING TO BE A SEXUAL PREDATOR. 8D????" "...go to your room, sweetie." "D: WHAT'S WRONG" Angrus (6:15:14 PM): GUESS HOW I DISCOVERED THE WORD "FUCK" Angrus (6:15:42 PM): Okay so. When I was a little kid, I would spout gibberish and claim it was MY LANGUAGE. Angrus (6:15:44 PM): SO. Angrus (6:16:31 PM): When I was about five years old, I was sitting with my sister watching TV at my nonna's house. and out of nowhere I just shout "FUCK 8D!!!!!!!!!!" and my sister looked at me and was like "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT" Angrus (6:16:37 PM): "IT'S MY WORD. IT MEANS I'M HAPPY. 8D" Angrus (6:17:15 PM): I was the most well adjusted kid ever, negl. Angrus (6:17:29 PM): like when I played family with my friends and our stuffed animals. Angrus (6:18:09 PM): "THEY HAD A BABY. BUT IT DIED." "THAT'S SO SAD" "IT'S OKAY MUFFIN AND FLOPSY CAN MAKE A NEW ONE. AND IF THAT ONE DIES THEY'LL ADOPT" Angrus (6:20:08 PM): Okay so, when I was a little kid? I was pretty much the reason for commercials like DON'T PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH. Because I would always try to shove random toys and stuck them in my mouth to see if they would fit. Angrus (6:22:34 PM): so this one time I was playing with K'nex and decided to see if I could fit the red bar in my mouth. So I shoved it in my face and it basically held my cheeks apart. And then I tried to pull it out and it wouldn't come out. Angrus (6:24:51 PM): so I started crying and ran to my dad "HELP ME GET IT OUT :_:" and he was like "WHAT DID YOU DO" "I STUCK IT IM MY MOUTH AND CAN'T GET IT OUT AM MY GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOREVER ;A;" Angrus (6:24:53 PM): "B|" Angrus (6:32:13 PM): OKAY SO. when I was about eight years old and my family was at our cottage in P.E.I., one day I decided to see if I could fit my knee through our fence. it was a wood fence around our porch but it was widely spaced out so I was like "aw yeah I can do dis" Angrus (6:34:22 PM): so I shoved my knee through the fence and cheered at my fucking awesome success. Then tried to pull it back out and it did not work. So I cried for my dad and was like "WILL I BE THE COTTAGE FOREVER" (because apparently this fusion made me one with the building) and my dad was just like "B|" Angrus (6:34:52 PM): in the end he had to go to the other side and push my knee out of the fence. I had a huge bruise and was crying for sympathy because HELLO I ALMOST BECAME THE COTTAGE Angrus (6:35:01 PM): but dad was just like "B| put some ice on it" Category:Crack